


My Everything

by HalRose



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Baby bra, Breaking The Rules, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Protective vegeta, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Tension is in the air, Vegeta can’t shake the feeling that he is going to lose his family forever. Little does he realise, Bulma feels the same way





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated. Support is appreciated

**Chapter 1: The Morning Before**  
Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat again, the morning sun shone bright against his face through the glass doors of the balcony.  
“Another nightmare…” he hissed to himself “Pull yourself together Vegeta, you’re the Prince of all Saiyans.”  
He felt that the bed was empty, turning his head he saw Bulma’s side of the bed was nice and tidy, as if she had never been in the bed at all.  
He heard giggling and smiled to himself, it was coming from the baby’s bedroom. Bulma must be in there with their daughter, He could feel her warm, yet low ki and that reassured him that she was okay. Their daughter’s was slightly stronger, considering she was part Saiyan.  
Vegeta pulled a shirt on, slowly buttoning it as he tried to calm himself.  
The nightmare was the same one he’d been having the past week - only this time, it seemed frighteningly real. It would start off with him losing the fight at the tournament and it would end with having to hear everybody screaming and dying in fear as the Universe was destroyed… And, as if to torment him… Bulma was always the last to die… her screams echoed through his ears.

“Vegeta?” A soft voice snapped him back to reality, taking his hand which was crushing one of his shirt’s buttons.  
It was Bulma, his Bulma. She slowly uncurled his fingers and helped him button up the shirt, handing him his pants. But he didn’t reach out for them.  
“How am I supposed to defend the world when I can’t even defeat Kakarot? How am I supposed to protect those I care about when I’m inferior to someone like him? How can I defend the entire Universe when I can’t even defeat that stupid Kakarot, what use am I?!”  
Bulma knows he’s talking to himself but she doesn’t dare tell him she has heard everything. She knows her husband better than anyone and knows how he keeps most of his feelings to himself - she can’t help but worry about him.  
She knows how worried he has been about everyone, yet doesn’t show it. He feels like showing emotions makes him weak - he just wants to be a proud Saiyan and be the greatest warrior in the universe and she… she knows he can be greater than Goku, she believes in him.

“Vegeta, do you want to take your daughter outside, spend some time with her?” Bulma asked him, hoping to take his mind off the tournament, even though it was tomorrow.  
Vegeta snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at her.  
“Yes, is she alright?”  
Bulma smiles and nods. “She’s wide awake and ready. Be gentle, okay?”  
“Of course” Vegeta scoffed, giving her a slight smile.  
Vegeta walked over to the door, his hand brushed past Bulma’s thigh and she looked into his eyes, swallowing hard. She watches him go and she wants to follow, but leans against the doorway, watching him walk to their daughters crib.  
“Bulma?” Vegeta asks without turning his head.  
“Yes, Vegeta?” She smiles  
“Could you do me a favour?, I need Whis to come immediately. It’s important I have a word with him.”  
Bulma nodded, smiling.  
“I can do that.”  
*******  
“Don’t hurt her! Don’t hurt her!”  
The words echoed through Vegeta with a screaming urgency. It was back when Beerus got pissed off at Bulma’s birthday party. She made a pitiful slap, to try and stop him and he threw her across the deck of the ship with just the back of his hand.  
Vegeta had promised then, to destroy Beerus, but he couldn’t.. he didn’t have the strength.  
He had tried his best and his best wasn’t good enough  
Every time he kept thinking of the worst, he kept thinking of different ways they could use Bulma as bait to keep him from trying to run from the tournament.. as if he’d run anyway.. He was Vegeta, damn it. He didn’t let his feelings make him weak, he would fight to the very end, just like everyone knew he would. No matter what.

Vegeta doesn’t let go of his newborn daughter, he held her protectively but made sure not to crush her. He’s been like this for about two hours now - he’s thinking and waiting about the events of tomorrow… Tomorrow could be their last day alive, today might be the last full day they get together before they all die..  
No, he couldn’t think like that, he mustn’t. Vegeta knew he must find a way to come out on top, but at the same time he wanted to bend the rules.. he would bend the rules no matter what, for her. For his Bulma. For their family.  
Vegeta looked down at their newborn daughter and his features softened as the baby reached with her tiny hand, to his fingers.  
“So tiny…” he whispered, grinning as she opened her eyes and giggled. Vegeta felt bad, he had received a second chance to be a better father… but he wasn’t like this with his firstborn… with Trunks.

He remembered how much of a cold-hearted bastard he had been, he still kind of was but most of the others could see how much he had changed. Vegeta felt bad about it all but refused to admit it or show it. Maybe now was the time to start to act like a better father… like a better husband.  
Vegeta’s only aim had been to get stronger than Kakarot, but now things had changed. Bulma had changed his mind… his love for his family had changed his mind.  
He saw Whis and Beerus appear by Bulma’s side and he called for Trunks to take his sister for him, he had business to do. Trunks understood, he didn’t want to face the wrath of his father, especially after things were so tense between everybody  
Vegeta kept on walking, even as he heard his daughter cry.

Vegeta knew what he was going to ask of Whis. He jumped off the balcony and stiffly walked over to where they were. He didn’t look angry, he didn’t look worried - he looked scared.  
“Vegeta, Bulma here tells me you wanted to see me?” Whis asked “Do you want some more last minute training?”  
“No.” Vegeta replied far too quickly and harshly, so he toned down his voice. “ I was hoping we could talk in private, just you and me?”  
“Well if you two are gonna talk privately, I might as well get some food whilst I’m here” Beerus snorted, turning to Bulma “Do you have anything like the last time we were here?”  
Bulma nodded and showed Beerus the way, slowly turning to look back at her husband, a concerned look on her face.

“Vegeta…” she whispered sadly. She knew and could tell something was tearing him apart.  
Vegeta looked away, fist clenched.  
“Vegeta, is something the matter?” Whis asked.  
Whis dipped his head a little, trying to make eye contact with Vegeta as he had his eyes on the ground.  
“I need you… I need you to save Bulma.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis and Vegeta... make an agreement

**Chapter 2: The Secret Agreement**  
Whis looked at Vegeta in shock - did Vegeta just ask for help for someone other than himself? and what did he mean by ‘save Bulma’, she didn't look ill, did complications arise from him helping to deliver the young child?  
Whis thought back to the moment where he had delivered the baby so Vegeta could fight in the upcoming tournament - he had made sure everything had gone well, she seemed well and so did the baby, so Whis didn't really understand what Vegeta wanted to see him about.

“Save Bulma? Vegeta -”  
“Listen to me carefully Whis, what I am about to say is NOT me asking you, you MUST do it for me. Do you understand?”  
Whis nodded, giving a soft smile.  
“You can at least explain yourself first. You look like you haven't slept in days.”  
Vegeta looked up at Whis, both of his hands were balled up into fists. Every word he spoke hit Whis like poison was coursing through his veins - each word burning into his skin.  
Whis could see how tired and fearful Vegeta was but he still was determined to look rough and tough, like the typical Saiyan he is.

“You and I both know how close this upcoming tournament will be, if Kakarot fails to beat the other team, it will fall to me to defend the universe, correct? Well, I have a deal to make with you. On the day of the tournament, you will move Bulma and my daughter to a safe place. If I fail to defend this universe, I don't want to see my family erased from history. Do you understand? In return, you will get all the food you and Lord Beerus require, courtesy of Bulma of course.”

Whis looked at the usually loud and proud Saiyan in shock, he had changed somehow..  
Putting others before him? He’d only seen this once before, back on that boat when Beerus threw that fit…  
“As much as I would like to, you know I can't do that. There are rules you know. “  
“ And you and I both know how well you get on with my Bulma. Besides, rules are meant to be broken. How old are you anyway? Can't you just do it this once? Nobody has to know -”

Whis laughed a little at how serious Vegeta was being, but he was right. It doesn't hurt anybody if it doesn't get out. Besides, two humans, well, one being half-Saiyan, being hidden was a simple task for Whis.  
It wasn't like Vegeta was asking for a god to be destroyed or something, that would be sacrilege…  
“I'll do it. In fact, I think if I sweet-talk my sister, she could help us out…” Whis smiled “But if Champa or Beerus find out, there will be hell to pay. You're playing a risky game here, Vegeta.”  
“That's why I'm not asking you, Whis. I’m begging you.” Vegeta’s voice broke “Do whatever you want with me, if needs me. But please, don't let them die.”

The Prince of Saiyans hardly ever begged, Vegeta was too proud of that… he used to be, that is. Whis could see how Bulma and Vegeta needed each other and how the team needed Vegeta to be fully ready for the fight of a lifetime, so Whis knew Vegeta was serious about this  
“Vegeta, you don't need to be sorry. I understand. This conversation stays between us and I will deny it ever happened, if Bulma asks we shall just tell her it's last minute preparations for the tournament. It's not a lie but it's not the full truth, either.”

Vegeta nodded and slowly uncurled his fists.  
“Thank you Whis, it means a lot to me. But if she dies at any point, due to other parties interfering - I will destroy every single last god there is until she is brought back to me. Do you understand?”  
Whis smirked.  
“She will be totally safe, I guarantee you. You forget how powerful I am, don't you? But in short, I understand. What about the boy, if I may ask?”  
“You mean my son, Trunks? He’ll be fighting if it comes to it. I assure you.” Vegeta snorted.

There he was, the cocky usual Vegeta had shone through his nervousness again, typical of him. Vegeta turned to walk away when a bright orb appeared in Whis’ hand and disappeared just as quick.  
He quickly turned back to Whis, watching him.  
“Catch.”  
Whis threw a small capsule at Vegeta, who caught it with ease. Vegeta looked down at it, his hand shaking slightly before looking up at the man opposite him.  
“From what I can tell, you've had a hard time sleeping, right? In that capsule is a drink that will not only help make you feel like you've had enough sleep for the day, it will help you get at least a little sleep tonight.. Spend this day with your family Vegeta, you've earned it. Now, if you don't mind, I want to go get some food and see what I've missed between Lord Beerus and that wife of yours.”

Vegeta was shocked, after how he had been.. Whis was helping him? Why was he so surprised?  
That woman… his Bulma, meant everything to him and she had helped changed him… For the better. His family meant everything to him.  
Vegeta slowly hid the capsule in his pocket, looking up at the balcony - Trunks and the baby were no longer there so he decided to go look for them.  
                                                                ***  
Trunks knew better than to piss off his dad, but even he could tell something was not right with him today, was he worried about the baby?  
Trunks was rocking his baby sister to sleep in his arms, but she wouldn't settle. Maybe she could sense the tension.

Vegeta started running, calling out for Trunks.  
“In here, Dad! She hasn't stopped crying. I don't know what to do.”  
Vegeta stopped when he saw his son and his daughter. Slowly taking baby Bra from Trunks, Vegeta began to try to calm the baby, just like he’d seen Bulma do.  
“You're doing great Dad, just not too tight alright?” Trunks smiled at his father, giving him the reassurance he needed. Vegeta felt relieved, thanking his son.  
“She’s hungry, it seems. Do you know where Bulma keeps the bottles?”  
“Downstairs in the kitchen, I can warm it up for you, I helped Mom with the baby, last night!”

  
Vegeta smirked a little, his son… He was so proud of him. He nodded slowly and watched his son leave for the kitchen - when Trunks was gone, Vegeta walked over to the rocking chair with his daughter in his arms and removed the blanket surrounding her to let his skin touch hers, she calmed down a little and he played with the small tuft of her blue hair. 

Bra… his precious daughter. He had yet to think of a true, Saiyan name for his daughter , but then again Trunks didn't have one either. Vegeta was lost in his daughter’s looks, she was like an exact replica of her mother and he didn't mind that.  
A small, brown tail touched his lower arm and Vegeta looked down at it in shock, before looking at his daughter's face.  
“You - You have a tail!?” Vegeta was gobsmacked, but then started laughing “Oh, you're going to be so much more trouble than your brother, Princess.”  
Vegeta looked out towards the garden.  
“Kakarot is not going to believe this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAA DAA XD


	3. Bulma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma is beginning to worry about her husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment after reading?

**Chapter 3: Bulma**  
Bulma did not want to admit she was worried, she was just as stubborn as Vegeta in that aspect. She hid the fact she too, alongside her husband , had been having nightmares about the tournament .  
If there was one thing Bulma could do better than anyone (besides Vegeta) was to hide her. She sort of learnt it from being around Goku, as he often smiled in the face of danger like it was his way of coping, even at the worst of times.  
Bulma knew she had to be strong, not just for the others sake - but her family’s sake. Vegeta needed her; her children needed her… if she didn't smile, then the others wouldn't. That's why she had to keep a smile on her face - to give hope to those around her.

She knew she could lose all of them… it broke her heart to even think about it but she believed in them, especially Vegeta. She just had to be strong for him, to give him the strength to carry on.  
Bulma distracted herself from the events of tomorrow by organising a small feast for Beerus, it wasn't long before Whis joined so Bulma made him some extra.  
She watched how the both of them ate - Whis was more of a polite eater, gracious and thankful; complimentary too but Beerus? It was like watching Goku eat!  
Bulma smiled though as she didn't really mind, she knew what Gods and Saiyans alike were capable of. She made herself her own portion of food and sat down to eat it - although, it was hard to swallow.

Bulma’s food wasn't bad, oh no. It's just… she guessed her nerves and worried state over her family was taking its toll on her body, which wasn't good especially since she’d just had the baby and needed to keep her strength up.  
Beerus was too busy eating to notice or care how Bulma was acting - he didn't really give a crap about anything other than food … Whis, however?  
Whis picked up on it immediately.  
Whis continued to eat, deciding not to say anything - Bulma tried to eat despite the fact everything was tasting like cardboard to her and she gave a good try at the noodles she had made herself

“You've been worrying about the tournament, Bulma. I can tell.” Whis spoke softly, putting down his bowl.  
Bulma looked up at Whis, her hand nervously hit the bowl and she was quick to steady it as it almost tipped.  
“ Well, wouldn't you?” She responded quickly, god damn her voice betrayed her and tears stung her eyes.  
Whis reached out to her, putting his hand on top of hers. His skin is cold against hers but she doesn't say anything. He quickly pulls away again after giving her hand a squeeze.  
“You're worried about Vegeta.”

Bulma slowly nodded, her mind was always going back to her husband. She feared if she voiced her worries, Vegeta would worry too. What if she was nothing more than a distraction for him? What if he couldn't concentrate on the tournament?  
Her mind wandered to her newborn daughter, the only reason she’d been born a few days early was so Vegeta could compete in the tournament - Bulma couldn't stop thinking about how things might go wrong.  
She had no idea of the deal Vegeta had made with Whis, she had put their private talk between the two to Vegeta asking Whis what time he would have to leave. To be honest, she wasn't exactly far off.  
Whis knew the two cared about each other but could see there was something troubling her, he’d heard Vegeta’s side and maybe now he could help Bulma. He made a note to himself to talk to his sister later, regarding the deal. But that meant distracting Beerus so he wouldn't notice he had disappeared… maybe he could make another deal, with Bulma this time

“Bulma. You are the strongest, most caring woman I know. What's the problem?”  
Bulma sighed, she hated admitting things... but it felt good to tell someone.  
“ It's just… the tournament is tomorrow. What if Vegeta can't concentrate because he's too worried about me and our daughter? If we don't win, we’ll cease to exist - all of us! I have to stay strong because of Vegeta, he needs me… but what do I do!? If I tell him I'm worried… he might worry more.”  
What Bulma didn't know, was Trunks was on the other side of the kitchen door listening in on his mother’s talk. Whis and Beerus could sense him, but didn't say anything -Whis silently helped Trunks get a bottle for the baby, smiling quickly whilst serving as Trunks distraction so Bulma wouldn't see him.  
Trunks threw a “Thank you” in a ‘thumbs up’ sign, to Whis who went to say something, but was surprised when Beerus started talking first

Beerus, after putting his twentieth bowl down after finishing it, wiped his mouth and gave a small pitiful laugh - since when did he and Whis become full time helpers to these pitiful humans?  
“I'm not that good with relationship crap, so I shouldn't really care but what I do know is, shouldn't you talk to somebody about it? That somebody being your husband. If he's wise enough, he’ll listen.” Beerus scratched at his ear, a sign that he was done with the food.  
Whis smirked at Beerus - he was right, but it was a surprise coming from him.  
“Lord Beerus is right, Bulma. Perhaps you could talk to him after dinner tonight? You could gather all your friends here and have one big meal together before the tournament and then talk to him after that. You would help distract people whilst making them smile. Isn't that what you do best, isn't it?”  
Bulma smiled. They were right.  
“Of course, thank you. Sorry I was just being stupid. How about you two gather Goku and Vegeta to do some training? I need to go check on my daughter…”  
  
At the last remark about her daughter, Whis and Beerus smirked at each other. Whis’ mind wandered back to the young boy, Trunks. How much had he heard about what his mother had said?  
It was none of his business anyhow, he had other things to worry about.  
The two gods watched Bulma leave before turning to each other.  
“I can't believe you helped the small Saiyan boy, Whis. Since when did you become so soft?” Beerus teased.  
“Since when did you care about what I do?” Whis asked him, smiling as he playfully took a sip of some orange juice.  
“I don't. Besides, you have that promise to keep to Vegeta.” Beerus responded slyly

Whis dropped his orange juice, watching it spill across the work surface.  
“Lord Beerus, I can explain…”  
“No need… I hate the rules anyway. Especially for something like this.” Beerus grinned. “Your secret is safe with me.”  
“Youve changed, sir..”  
“It's that woman, she’s rubbing off on me.”  
Whis smiled, mopping up the orange liquid.  
“I like this new you.”  
Beerus playfully threw a towel at him that he’d picked up, laughing a little  
“Don't get used to it. We have to act like we know nothing, so the other Gods don't know what you’re up to. Besides, I like the food of this world. It is the only reason why I am helping you, do I make myself clear?”  
“What about Champa?” Whis asked, smiling as he knew Beerus was trying to hide the fact he was starting to care about the humans and the others he had come to know.

Beerus picked up his drink, smiling evilly as he looked at Whis, he stirred his drink with a small spoon before downing the drink in one, he liked the taste of Coffee.  
“Let me deal with my fat bastard of a brother.”


	4. My Love, My Everything Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated

**Chapter 4: My Love, My Everything - Part 1**  
It was dark now, Bulma had spent the day trying to take her mind off the tournament that was now, just hours away.  
Whis had disappeared during the dinner with the entire gathering of friends… but he came back towards the end to pick up Beerus and take him home.  
Bulma put it down to organising last minute things for the tournament, she didn't know of the plan that was being put into place

Her attention turned to her husband, he had never once let Bra out of his sights - the ever doting father. He’d been spending more time with Trunks, too. Bulma thought to herself that maybe Vegeta felt bad for how he’d treated Trunks in the past and wanted to make it up to him. Whilst this was true, Trunks was also talking to his father about what he'd heard Bulma say.  
Their little girl was fast asleep and Vegeta slowly stood up, walking inside to take her to the crib and she followed her family in.  
Goku and the others had long gone home, so all around them was quiet once more.  
“Trunks, get some sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow.” Bulma said softly, giving a small smile to her son.  
Trunks hesitated, looking towards his father who nodded slowly and Trunks turned and left the hall to continue up the stairs to his room.  
Vegeta followed, carefully going up the stairs with the baby in his arms and to the crib in her room - neither he or Bulma said a word to the other - neither could find the words to say.

Bulma smiled, she was so proud of her husband and often told him but her smile now was everything to him  
“You're doing so well Vegeta.” she thought to herself, the way she stood against the door told him he was doing good.  
Bulma turned at the sound of rain, whilst slow at first it began coming down harder not even seconds later. Bulma swallowed hard, watching the rain fall against the window like it was the Earth crying over its last day alive and turned to the open door that led to their bedroom.  
Vegeta watched his wife leave and soon followed. He watched her as she stood by the window, watching the rain. She seemed tense.. she seemed . He looked to the door at his uniform.  
The tournament… their lives were all relying on him.

“Vegeta…” Bulma’s voice cracked as she fought back tears and turned away from the window to look at her husband.  
Vegeta stopped looking at his uniform hanging on the door , heart breaking at his wife’s tone of voice  
“Vegeta… I’m scared” Bulma says softly.  
Vegeta slowly walked over to his wife, arms slowly wrapping around her waist.  
“I know. I hate seeing you like this.” He said bitterly.  
“There… there is something you need to know, Bulma.”  
Bulma looked up into his eyes, swallowing hard.  
“What is it?”  
“Just know this, I would destroy a thousand gods before I let them hurt you again. If it destroys me… I'll gladly do it.” He snarled a little.  
Bulma’s heart was beating fast in her chest, she let out a little squeak as he kissed her  
“What are you saying Vegeta.. don't talk like that…”  
“You're everything to me Bulma, you have to understand that.”  
“I Do.”

Their reactions to each other's movements were slow, like they were taking everything in. They made love that night, it was slow but the both of them appreciated it. Vegeta knew he was hers, but he was determined to let her know he loved her. He had never once said those three words to her, something he often thought about saying, but never had the guts to. Was he too proud to admit it? Or was he scared?  
Vegeta himself just thought he was pathetic and pushed it back - concentrating on trying to ease Bulma’s fears. To comfort her.  
He remembered their wedding night, it was just the two of them sneaking off somewhere - no fuss, no party. No people. The way Vegeta liked it. He had never gotten her a ring.. he made a note to change that, if he made it home.  
He remembered Buu blowing up the Earth and Bulma, alongside everybody else had been killed by him.  
The tournament tomorrow was a similar situation… Vegeta was not going to let that happen.

  
**\-------------------------Early hours of the next day--------------------**

  
They’d been wrapped up in each other’s embrace for hours now, Vegeta and Bulma were both exhausted from everything.  
Vegeta’s breath was harsh, like he was struggling to breathe. He pulled his wife closer once he was under control again and one hand of his was curled into her hair.  
To anyone else, it would have hurt them - but Bulma was used to it... and she knew something was wrong. She had never seen Vegeta like this before, he'd never been so... needy. She liked it.

  
Vegeta gave a trademark smirk as his lips met hers and trailed slowly down her neck  
Bulma had tears in her eyes, she wanted to scream - she knew why he was doing this... he was scared. He was finding it hard to say the words he wanted to say... he'd never wanted to say so much… There was so much she wanted to hear him say.  
Vegeta’s other hand went to wipe her tears. They'd have been up in each other's embrace for hours now, silently letting it all out whilst comforting the other - if it wasn't for the fact that today was the day.  
Vegeta swallowed hard and shifted, he could tell it was the next day. the last day they would have together. He seemed distracted…

"You mean the world to me Bulma. I never told you because I was too proud to admit it... and now..."  
He loosened his grip on her hair, both arms pulling her in tight for a hug  
"And now, what? Vegeta.. I already know. It's okay... I know..."  
Vegeta shook his head  
""I'm sorry... I am so, so sorry..."" Vegeta whispered, a broken man out of the Saiyan Prince he usually proudly was  
Bulma began to feel lightheaded.  
"Vegeta?" She asked, panicked. She reached out for him.  
He began wiping his lips, showing her the vial Whis had given him.  
"It's a sleeping drug... intended for me... but for you, by the time it wears off... the tournament will be underway. I'm sorry."  
"No, no you can't!" She collapsed, trying to fight it. Vegeta caught her, carrying her to the bed. “When did you use that?”  
Bulma's world was spinning, she was losing grip on Vegeta's shirt and he was trying to hide his tears. He didn't answer her question either.  
"You better come back to me" her voice was slurred before she finally gave into the darkness, the dark silhouette of her husband putting on his armour, was the last thing she remembered

"I'm not losing you again. " Vegeta whispered.  
Bulma's heart broke and she knew he was truly sorry. She knew this was his 'I love you'.  
It was his goodbye.  
Vegeta looked at the empty vial in his hand, disgusted with himself. This had not been part of the plan and he wouldn't be telling Whis either.  
He knew if he survived this, Bulma would give him hell.  
He’d been through worse and besides… it would be worth it.


	5. My Love, My Everything - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Chapter 5: My Love, My Everything - Part 2**  
Vegeta instantly regretted knocking out his own wife, he was disgusted with himself but what was done, was done. He was never good with goodbyes anyway.  
He finished pulling on his uniform, slowly stepping through the door. Hesitating. He swallowed and turned back to watch his wife’s sleeping form. He closed their door behind him, trying to be quiet.

Vegeta could feel the warm, Saiyan ki of his newborn daughter and smiled to himself. God, he hated feeling so loving but at the same time he didn't want to admit he liked it. Though, if anyone ever teased him about it, he’d punch them in their face. Or faces if they had multiple. Vegeta would probably beat the crap out of them in general anyway

He himself had seen how much he'd changed, he thought it was pathetic at first but… it felt good. He felt loved.

He took off one of his gloves as he walked over to his daughter’s crib and leaned over, smiling as he saw her tail.  
“Might need to cut that off in the future…” he mused “Must remember to do that. But for now..”  
His ungloved hand stroked her face and played with the curl of her hair. He was startled by her sudden movements and she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and her tiny hand brushed against her father’s ungloved hand.  
“Hi there, didn't mean to disturb you. I need you to do me a favour and be good for your mother okay?” Vegeta spoke softly to his daughter - he loved coming in her room each night and just spending some time watching her sleep soundly.  
He loved her, he loved his family. They meant everything to him. Vegeta would do anything to protect them.

He swallowed, curling his gloved hand into a fist - he could feel the anger rising up in his chest again. So much was riding on Goku, Vegeta and the others to beat the other team in the tournament, if they didn't win then so many innocent lives would be lost… the entire Universe gone.  
It was so unfair and it was all Goku’s fault. All he cared about was fighting, he didn't care about the consequences.  
Vegeta relaxed a little, trying to calm down. He knew if he was to win this, he had to save his strength for the fights and not let anger get the better of him.  
Goku on the other hand was another story and if he did anything stupid, Vegeta would kill him. Hopefully...Probably, If he had the chance.  
Vegeta placed a small kiss on his daughter’s forehead, making sure she was comfy and made sure her blanket was over her again.  
Vegeta gave a small smile, moments like these… were everything to him. He stayed whilst his daughter settled to sleep again then left.  
“Goodnight, Bra.” He whispered.

Vegeta continued down the hall to the stairs, hesitating at Trunks door before knocking.  
Trunks slowly opened the door and grinned, he was in his fighting clothes.  
They'd had the idea to sneak in some last-minute training. Trunks however, did not hear or know of what went on in his parents bedroom and Vegeta was going to keep it that way  
“Have you got everything?” Vegeta asked his son.  
Trunks returned with his backpack and extra clothes just incase.  
“I have food for us, I asked Mom if I should pack it and she left it ready downstairs for us, I also have extra in my bag just incase that Beerus wants to try any of ours.”  
“You sound just like your mother, Trunks.” Vegeta teased.   
God, Bulma really had thought of everything. Extra food, lunches for both Trunks and Vegeta, all in little capsules. Vegeta wouldn't put it past his wife to have made an entire banquet for all of the team. There was quite a lot of food and he was rather hungry..  
He turned his attention to the training and looked down at his son.  
“Ready to go, son?”

Trunks nodded and put on his backpack.  
“Hey, Dad?” He asked softly.  
Vegeta had never heard the boy so quiet.  
“Yes, Trunks?”  
“I want you to know, no matter what you're still my dad, alright?”  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his son, his tongue felt dry and he put his glove back on, trying to hide the fact he was tense. He’d never seen his son like this before. The both of them were usually so cocky and confident… but even now they both shared the same feeling; the feeling of dread.  
“Of course I am, what kind of question is that?”   
Vegeta sounded his usual confident self, but his eyes told Trunks another story. He told him through the look in his eyes that it was okay, everything...just had to be.  
Vegeta opened Trunk’s window and smiled, turning back to him.  
“If I was to know my own son, I’d guess Goten would make fun of you if you were late to meet him. Go on ahead, son. I'll be right behind you.”  
Trunks didn't question his father and nodded, he shot off in an instant and Vegeta proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen silently.

Vegeta’s hand lingered on the rails of the stairs for a few moments more, he was lost in thought.   
He felt sick, he would now admit he was scared. He was not looking forward to the tournament and he didn't want Trunks to fight in it either… or Goten.  
No kid should bear the responsibility of a fight to keep the entire Universe alive, in reality nobody should. But Vegeta… was willing to sacrifice himself for his family. For all of Earth. For the Universe.  
He picked up the capsules, placing them into his pocket.

Vegeta turned on the light and walked over to the fridge. The fridge was full of things like milk, cheese and salads.  
He picked out a few different selections of cheeses for himself and grabbed some crackers from the cupboards.  
His mind wandered back to the children… they wanted to fight but at the same time… it didn't feel right, no matter how powerful they were.  
Vegeta ate his cheese and crackers slowly… so much felt so wrong to him and he didn't know what to do. His only hope was to win the tournament…  
His mind went to Whis. Had he talked to his sister? Would she help?

Vegeta pushed his plate away and turned to the light switch. He almost jumped out of his skin  
“What are you doing here!?” He hissed.  
“I'm here to see you, Prince of Saiyans…”


	6. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken man receives help after the gods decide to play dirty

**Chapter 6: Sabotage**  
All he could feel was pain and every bone in his body screaming for mercy. He could barely open his eyes to see where he was. He knew someone else was in the room with him but he didn't know whether they were going to finish him off or not.  
It seemed like both teams had tried to sabotage the other - whereas one was just a minor sabotage, nothing to them to harm them specifically, the other team had shot straight past them , way into the “playing dirty” territory

He didn't know what time it was, he didn't know anything. He should have been resting to try and gain strength back, to try and remember things, but he refused.  
He couldn't think straight, he tried to move his hand and felt a breathing mask get fitted over his face.  
He remembered their faces. Their laughs and taunts… how could he have been taken surprise by that!? It was pathetic.  
He remembered someone else entering the room and asking about him. He recognised the voice but couldn't piece it together.   
“I...have...to...get out...of here” he choked every word out like he was choking on smoke - blood fell from his mouth as he lifted the breathing mask, trying to sit up.  
“I have to fight for the tournament, I'm your only hope!”  
“Not this again!” Is the last thing he remembers hearing, before passing out.

He is 80% sure that there is going to be hell to pay once he awakens.  
He remembers her… his wife. His Bulma.

**-Meanwhile**

  
When the sleeping drug had worn off, Bulma awoke. She was slow to rise at first, but then she realised she wasn't in her own home.   
“Vegeta?” She asked softly  
She then remembered everything and jumped up from the bed, where was her baby? Her heart was racing as she pulled her lab coat around her.  
The door opened slowly and Whis came in, with baby Bra in his arms, followed by Beerus… and Trunks.

Bulma was relieved to see her son and her daughter, taking her from Whis and looked at the Gods.  
“What's going on? I don't… Vegeta… he said the tournament would have started by the time -”  
Trunks looked down at the floor, he’d only just heard the news himself. Beerus and Whis were trying to hide the fact they knew something was up.   
“Mom, you're gonna want to sit down. Something has happened with Dad.” Trunks said softly  
Those were some words that Bulma never wanted to hear again, but yet they always seemed to follow her. She should have known.

It turned out that they’d brought Bulma to Beerus’ planet whilst the tournament was on. They’d done it for her own safety, to make sure nobody would come after her. Be  
Bulma put down Bra in a crib she had Whis summon, when that was done she sat down again - trying to process what she'd been told.   
The gods didn't like anyone trying to mess with their fun - when they wanted an entire Universe destroyed, they meant everyone (except the gods, that was against the rules). However, they knew a threat to their fun when they saw one  
Vegeta had been beaten up badly before the tournament even began, whoever had done it had been stopped by Goku who had only come to the house when Trunks realised Vegeta hadn't followed him after 10 minutes of flying.   
Goku knew who the person worked for, but couldn't say what he looked like as he fled almost instantly at the sight of Goku - at the sight of getting caught.  
Vegeta had gotten lucky, that or the gods had deliberately tried to sabotage the team’s chances of winning because they knew the team could win - maybe that was the real reason for them beating up Vegeta - sabotage, maybe they didn't care about the rules.  
Nothing made sense and Bulma felt tears sting her eyes.

“Why would Vegeta make the deal with you, Whis? Why what did he want?”  
“To keep you safe.” Whis replied.  
Bulma swallowed - all of this had happened simply because Vegeta was trying to bend the rules...to keep her safe? Why? It wasn't like him.  
“Did you give him a Senzu Bean at least!?”  
Whis shook his head.  
“It didn't work. His body rejected it, mainly because of the damage those who tried to stop Vegeta, had done so much to him. And that's not all…”  
Bulma wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest, she was so angry. Bulma knew she wasn't worth all the trouble so why the hell did Vegeta do all this, what was he trying to do? What was he trying to prove?   
“Goku and Piccolo are currently fighting in the tournament, Piccolo is stalling for time but Vegeta isn't giving up, he's been trying to get out of bed to fight but in the condition he is in, he's too stubborn to take it lying down. You have to talk to him. After all, if that pain in the ass will listen to anyone, it would be you. “ Beerus said.  
“Give me another Senzu Bean. Let me try.” Bulma stood up, a determined look on her face. She turned to Trunks.  
“Trunks, I'm going to need you to tell Piccolo and Goku to keep up the fight for as long as they can. Stay at the fight and inform me if anything else happens, Vegeta is going to fight. Vegeta is going to make them pay.”  
Bulma picks up her daughter, passing the sleeping child to Trunks. She crouched down and smiled with pride at her son.  
“Mom…”  
“Look after her for me, will you? Be the big brother she needs you to be.”

Trunks nods, he knows the others would help him if he needed it and, he could see his mother was planning something. If they wanted to play dirty. Then they would rise to the challenge. It was time for payback and Trunks was all for it, but he already had his part to play and he would fulfill it.  
Bulma grins and Beerus already has a plan. The three of them did, it wouldn't take them long to put it into action, if all things went to plan  
This plan wouldn't fail like all their others. Bulma knew it wouldn't. She hoped it wouldn't   
However, Bulma wasn't prepared for the sight of her husband lying in that bed. Or the fact that Krillin, Videl and Yamcha were the ones waiting for her arrival.

“Bulma!” They were anticipating her arrival, grinning with relief as she warped into the room a half hour later. They were at Gohan’s home, hospital equipment was everywhere and Bulma knew she had Videl and Hercule to thank, she knew Vegeta would have freaked out in a proper hospital, so had everything brought to him.  
“This was where we brought him… After Goku found Vegeta, we moved you instantly incase they came after you. They wouldn't fight us, knowing you were under our protection.” Whis told Bulma softly as she looked around the room  
“Bulma?” A faint voice asks.   
Bulma freezes and her eyes fall back to the broken body on the bed.  
“Vegeta…” she tries to hide the wobble in her voice, but fails miserably  
“I'm a stupid fool.”


	7. A Stupid Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta thinks of himself as a Stupid Fool. But Bulma thinks otherwise

**Chapter 7: A Stupid Fool**  
Throughout all the pain, Vegeta found himself mentally beating himself up. How had he become so pathetic after all these years?   
Conflicting emotions arose. He was the Prince of Saiyans, he should have been the greatest warrior in the entire Universe - but now he was nothing more than a broken toy to some god’s game. Had his feelings for his family made him so pathetically weak and unable to fight back?  
Another part of Vegeta’s mind was telling him he had changed so much - but had it really been for the better?

The Senzu Bean had failed. His body had rejected it almost immediately and Vegeta took that as a sign he was going to die, god he just wanted it to all be over, but at the same time if he died, he would probably have to watch from the afterlife as one of the brats Goku was friends with, would have to break the news to his Bulma… a part of him did not want to see her reaction but at the same time he knew she’d probably drag him from the gates of the afterlife, back to Earth all by herself (with a little help from Whis, probably)  
He smiled a little at that thought; god that woman made him so weak but she made him feel so good. He felt like a good person now and it made him sick sometimes…  
Yet he found himself feeling good about making Bulma happy, making his family happy. Keeping them safe  
He tensed as someone entered the room and the cries of those around him made him clench his fist - they had all uttered one name.  
Bulma.

He gathered all his strength to open his eyes and though he was struggling to breathe, one of his hands went to the oxygen mask, whilst he concentrated on trying to turn his head.  
“B-Bulma?” The Saiyan Prince winced, he sounded so pathetically weak and he honestly wanted to punch himself in the face, but that would have made things a lot worse.  
He didn't understand why she was here, he didn't want her to see him so weak. But then again, it wouldn't be the first time.  
“I’m. I’m such a fool.” He almost choked on his own spit and he was glad he had at least regained his sight, so he could spit over the bed.  
Videl went to help him, but he withdrew and stared at her. She understood and stepped away. Krillin had the bag of Senzu Beans and Vegeta watched as his wife reached out for the bag.  
He smirked as he noticed Yamcha was in the room - why was he even here? He was like an annoying hairy dog that they could never get rid of. Vegeta hated him and Yamcha didn't like Vegeta at all either, but only stayed for Bulma’s sake.

“Why did you bring her here?” Vegeta spat as he noticed Whis.  
“I asked him to, Vegeta.” Bulma told him firmly...  
Vegeta swallowed as his wife sat at his side, the bag of beans in one hand as she reached for Vegeta’s own hand with the other.  
He tried to pull away, he tried to hide the shame but at the moment he didn't have the strength.  
“You should be with Bra… Trunks is fighting in the tournament.” Vegeta told her  
Bulma laughed a little at that and gave her trademark smile to her husband.  
“Oh I don't think our son will be fighting. You and I both know what's at stake Vegeta and we both know who did this to you.”  
Bulma hesitates, she knows they are running on borrowed time and knows Piccolo can only hold out for so long.

Vegeta looked at his wife, how could she be so confident? Mere hours before, she had told him that she was scared about the outcome, how they all were. Then he realised, she was angry. Angry at whoever had done this to him and he listened to her as she spoke.  
“We both know the stakes Vegeta, I won't lie that I'm still scared. But I realised something. They played a dirty hand by coming after you, to try and weaken our chances of winning. Why else would they come after you, if they feared they would lose? If they want to play dirty, we’ll play dirty back. We have once chance to save our world and this is it.”  
Bulma smiled, a very playful yet cunning smile. Vegeta knew he loved her for a reason.  
“Tell me, Vegeta. Who else but you, knows how to play dirty? It's all or nothing Vegeta, are you just going to let them mock you while you sit in this bed? The Prince I know wouldn't do that. Go out there and show them your true strength. I know you have it in you. I believe in you…” her voice wobbles at the last sentence and Vegeta says nothing - he knows she is right.

He’s amazed she has found the strength to speak these words, these powerful words and he has never seen his wife like this before. He could tell she’d listened to quite a few of his own speeches  
Bulma’s speech to her husband seemed to be working not just on Vegeta, but on the confidence of those of her friends in the room.  
Vegeta gathers all of his strength to grab the bag of Senzu Beans. He forces himself to swallow one… and this time, it stays down.  
He feels his body healing and he feels greater than he ever does before and it takes a few moments, before his body lets him drag his feet out of the sheets and onto the floor. He stands, proud and tall - before the entire room explodes in a light blue light.  
Krillin is thrown back against the wall behind him, Yamcha is struggling to hold onto something - the sheer force of the wind from Vegeta’s power shooting right up, is making everything in the room shake. Bulma watches with a smile as she   
Videl can barely stand and gasps as the wind dies down again. That was something she was never gonna get used to.

“Teach them what it means to mess with the Prince of Saiyans. Make them regret it” Bulma’s proud smile and voice betrayed the tears falling down her cheeks. Vegeta moved to wipe her tears away   
“Thank you, Bulma…” he replies. He then laughs, turning to Whis. “I believe we have a tournament to attend, don't you?  
Bulma watches her husband proudly, she knows he can win the fight now. He knows she’s going to be okay.  
She joins him in the blue light emanating around him and takes his hand, the other hand wipes blood from his mouth.  
“We’ll all go.”  
Yamcha, and Krillin look in disbelief at each other, but with confidence they nod. Videl declines, baby Pan is in the other room and she rushed to make sure she was okay. She finds Pan is grinning, like nothing scares her.

Krillin walks towards Whis, since every second they waste here is a second closer to complete annihilation of the universe.  
“Hey Bulma, quick question? How in the world did you do that?” He asks Bulma in disbelief, he still can't get over the speech Bulma made.  
“Do What?”  
“Sound like a badass”  
Bulma smirks and looks up at her husband.  
“Oh, I learnt from the best.”

She had reignited the fire within him - had given him the strength to keep on fighting.


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End**  
It was Goku’s turn to fight, Piccolo had fought well but he couldn't hold out any longer. Goku was particularly angry with the Gods for what they had done to Vegeta and he was sure he was going to make them pay  
Gohan and Chi Chi knew Goku didn't stand a chance, the sheer power of the gods was not to be messed with, but Goku wouldn't listen.  
The Goku they knew, a friend, husband and father had long gone - all Goku ever wanted was to be the best, all he cared about was training. None of the others wanted to admit it, but they knew the Goku they knew was gone. Their friend had changed… for the worst or for the better? They didn't know.  
For now, it seemed that Goku was on their side - Piccolo had been taken to the gang, being looked after by Chi Chi.  
Goku looked around, he noticed Whis and Beerus were still gone. He looked up at Chi Chi, who couldn't bear to watch. She never could handle this sort of thing.

Before the gods could even speak, Goku was powering up. He went straight to full power, nothing holding back.  
They seemed to taunt him, not hiding any shame in the things they had done - who could even oppose them? They were too powerful, but Goku never gave up easily.  
He threw the first punch, one of the gods retaliated by simply flicking his wrist and he was slammed into the ground - Goku heard Chi Chi scream and he couldn't help but laugh, did she really not know what her husband was like after all these years?  
Goku got back up, brushing off the rubble.   
“Is that all you got?” He smirked and Gohan grimaced, why was he like this?

Goku matched each blow for blow - even when one god struck him across his face and he couldn't see, he still wouldn't stop.  
Piccolo knew Goku was willing to die to stop them, but even then him dying wouldn't achieve anything - who would disqualify the gods?  
“He’s insane!” Chi Chi cried “Where has my Goku gone?”  
Nobody answered Chi Chi, nobody could find the words to comfort her.   
It would take a miracle for Goku to win this fight - there was no hope…

Android 18 shielded Marron from what was going on, she felt sick looking at it herself, but no child needed to watch this.   
“It's alright Marron, just go to sleep. Everything will be better when you wake up.”  
Marron couldn't settle, she began to cry and both 18 and Chi Chi were quick to console her,  
“You think you could get away with trying to sabotage our chances? I guess I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with the mighty Vegeta. “ a voice bellowed round the arena and everyone looked around.  
“It can't be! They found him in a right state last night!” Chi Chi exclaimed but was silenced by the gods who growled,they thought they had stopped Vegeta, left him close to death. They should have killed him when they had the chance.   
Goku shielded his eyes as a blue burst of light covered everything in the room before dying down, to reveal Whis, Beerus, Bulma and Vegeta - Krillin and Yamcha close behind the gods.  
“Kakarot, don't you dare take them all on by yourself. Leave some for me.” He spat. He carried Bulma to the stands to watch, before flying down to meet Goku.  
Bulma watched her husband proudly, what nerves the both of them had were now replaced with anger, with the need for payback.

Krillin and Yamcha flew to their friends - Marron buried her face in her father’s chest as he picked her up - she’d been allowed to watch friendly fights like the tournaments as her parents both competed in it, but this? This was just brutal.  
Whis offered to take Goten and Marron to the safe house where Trunks was currently looking after the baby, but was distracted by Beerus.  
Beerus didn't look happy. In fact, he was angry. Fuming - they'd put up with so much and it seemed like all they wanted was to twist the rules to suit their own game - he could tell they were scared.  
“Count me in too” he jumped closer, Goku was determined to fight them all alone, but now they had a chance. All rules went out the window the moment the gods attacked Vegeta outside of the fight.  
“Oh dear, it seems you’ve managed to make Lord Beerus angry. You won't like him when he’s angry” Whis’ tone was mocking and he was smiling - they'd all been willing to abide by the rules but what the other team had played at was just unfair.

Hercule knew he stood no chance and was too busy keeping Majin Buu happy to notice things going on around him - they had the food Trunks was planning to bring the night before. He only looked up in amazement when Vegeta appeared  
Nobody else was eating, just Buu. He didn't realise how intense the situation was. Hercule thanked his lucky stars that Buu was interested in the food, as the whole situation with the gods would get a lot worse if he stepped in…  
He thought back to Videl, to when Vegeta was brought into the house in a critical condition, he wondered what she had done to help, and what could have caused this insanely powerful being back from the brink of death.  
He wondered if Pan would ever grow up, if the Earth - no, the Universe could be saved.  
The sheer intensity of the situation scared him, it was all still so knew to the idea of aliens and what not - he didn't really believe it at first.  
But it was really real and he was watching it.

Vegeta looked back at Bulma, hesitating. It was only when Bulma nodded did he turn back. He missed Yamcha looking amazed and yet disgusted at everything. At them. He still had a hard time accepting Vegeta.  
“Lets even the odds, shall we? My name is Prince Vegeta, of the Saiyans and you just messed with the wrong Universe.” Vegeta smirked, before letting out a long, cold laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda rambled on about Goku for a bit because he's not who he used to be, clearly seen in the show and yeah..


	9. Family Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short cause it's split into two as this is part 1 of the final part of the story

**Chapter 9: Family - Part 1**  
Trunks was tired, he lay by his sister’s crib. He’d been up all night after Goku had found Vegeta’s seriously wounded body.  
He didn't want to sleep, too scared incase something happened whilst he were asleep or if someone came for his sister.  
Whis had summoned things to make them both more comfortable and to distract him. He had given the food capsules to Buu, he too was feeling too sick to eat.  
Trunks was tempted to call for Whis to take him to Goten so they could fuse…. but his mother had wanted him to stay with his sister and he knew he was one of the only ones that could do it, besides he had offered. He just wanted to help, he felt like he was useless when not in a fight.

He couldn't help but think about how the fight was going, any minute now he and the rest of the universe could blink out of existence and…  
He was just making himself feel worse.  
Bra had woken up and started crying again. Trunks hated hearing her cry but couldn't really blame her, to be honest he felt like crying too,  
Trunks was worried about his dad, yeah their relationship hadn't been the greatest at the start but Vegeta had changed, Bulma and Trunks had helped him change. Trunks knew a Vegeta was trying and maybe just maybe, they could spend some more time together after this, He loved his dad and would do anything for him, until the very end.

He picked up his tiny sister and began rocking her, trying to get her to calm down. But nothing was working. Trunks heart was breaking. He then remembered her favourite toy, a small stuffed turtle given to her by Master Roshi.  
Trunks placed the baby in her crib before running to his things - had Whis brought it for him?  
He couldn't find it and knew only one thing would calm his sister down - Bulma or Vegeta.

**-At The Tournament-**

  
Vegeta wasn't stopping, he could hear screams around him and he couldn't believe it - Goku was out. It was just him left to fight this battle and he would see it through to the end.  
The words he had told Bulma last night still stayed deep within his heart, he has meant every word he has ever said that was good about that woman and his family.  
He loved them.  
He loved them and would destroy a thousand gods before they got their hands on his family. If he had to sacrifice himself, then so be it.  
But he wouldn't need to

It had been almost half a day of fighting, Vegeta was over thinking their every move but wasn't expecting them to stop.  
They raised their hand and Bulma ran forwards, calling out her husband’s name. Chi Chi stopped her from falling off the platform, Chi Chi was looking at Vegeta and not at her own husband who was still lying in a crater on the ground, a broken man disappointed in himself.  
Vegeta froze, hearing his wife. He did not look back and did not see Whis disappear. Beerus was holding his breath, he too had stopped in shock.

“Enough, you have more than proven your strength. We underestimated you, badly. Your Universe lives.”  
They had given up. Everyone fell silent, too scared to move if this was a joke. Beerus twitched, as if he was getting ready for a trap.  
“Stand down Beerus, you think we’d try something twice on a Saiyan like Vegeta?”   
Beerus immediately hid his hand behind his back, trying to hide the fact he had been ready to throw a blast.  
“I-I don't believe it” Vegeta spluttered “You.. you're giving up? Why?”  
The other gods didn't answer at first, but restored Vegeta’s strength for him and left Goku in the ground.  
“Oh, Vegeta? Be warned… There is a far more worse Evil than us to come.”

Vegeta froze at that, he had an inkling of what they meant but pushed it to the back of his mind. He had to be grateful for what they had given him,  
He nodded and watched as the gods disappeared and as they did, everyone except Vegeta erupted into cheers.   
Vegeta was over-thinking - what if they came back? Why did they stop? What did they mean?  
There were so many questions that needed answering and yet there was going to be no answer.  
He slowly turned, watching his wife from across the field. She smiled at him and he slowly smiled back. He felt tears sting his eyes, everything he had done today was for them and he had never been one to cry, but he would gladly let himself cry. But not in front of everyone.

Goku had disappeared shortly after the gods had left - nobody had seen him grab onto them as they teleported away,  
Chi Chi didn't understand it and raised the alarm, but Gohan and Piccolo put it down to him needing time to think things over - they didn't know what had happened and didn't want to sour this victory.  
Beerus had brought Bulma down from the platform and she didn't care what the others thought as she began to run towards her husband.  
Vegeta couldn't help but smile, bracing himself for impact.  
“Hi” he whispered into her neck as his voice wobbled.  
“You did it baby, you did it. “ she replied softly. Her hand cupped his face and for once, he refused to pull away. He leant into the touch and let his body relax into hers  
“You helped. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead.” A single tear escaped his eye and ran down his face “I… I was so scared I was going to lose you, Bulma.”  
“I know… I know…” he pulled her into a tight hug which she returned the same.

Gohan smiled, watching them from the distance, jumping a little as Whis teleported back into existence.   
“Where have you -”   
He heard crying, they all did and Vegeta pulled away quickly as both he and Bulma recognised the cry.  
Trunks came out from behind Whis, carrying his crying little sister.

“She won't stop crying, Dad!” Trunks exclaimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could write a little better, but critiques are welcome


	10. Family part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks. Thank you for reading. You can find me at Anilah on tumblr to request fics and send prompts

**Chapter 10: Family Part 2**  
Vegeta had never moved so fast in his goddamn life, he had never been so needy or desperate to hold his little girl and both Trunks and Bulma were so proud of him.  
This was it, seeing his family alive and well was his reward for saving the Universe - no amount of money or power would ever, ever amount to the joy and love his family had given him.  
Bulma watched her husband proudly and laughed at how fast he moved. She moved slower, all eyes were on them. If you asked anyone who had changed the most, for the better then Vegeta had definitely taken the crown. He would never admit to it but he knew deep inside he had changed. Both Bulma and Trunks were proud of him and you could tell by their body language that they were proud of him;their facial features warm and gentle.

He crouched to his son’s level and took Bra from his arms, immediately she stopped crying. Vegeta couldn't help but smile, rocking her in his arms.  
“You miss your daddy, huh? Scary times are gone sweetheart.” He hushed her, looking back at his wife as if to ask if he was holding her correctly and when she nodded, he turned his attention to his son.  
“Come here son.” With his free arm he pulled his son into a hug. This was one of the few times he had ever showed affection publicly.  
Trunks didn't protest, in fact he welcomed the hug and burrowed his face into his father’s side.  
Vegeta sat down,letting Trunks curl into him as he held his sister and smiled proudly at him. A small hand reached up and Vegeta’s heart started beating faster in his chest as he took his daughter’s tiny hand.

Chi Chi and the others fell silent, watching the purest moment from Vegeta that they ever had seen, unfold. Bulma walked over, before joining in on the hug.  
“I love you, all of you. Okay?” Vegeta asked his family softly.  
It had been the first time he had ever publicly told them he loved them, it was the first time the others had heard him ever admit that he loved him.  
Whis smiled as he turned to Beerus.  
“I think it's time we all went home, don't you?”  
At that, Chi Chi gathered everyone else to be within range of Whis’ teleportation spell. Beerus looked over at Hercule and Buu who were still eating and growled under his breath.  
Bulma laughed, she knew she was gonna have to make more.

Bulma stood up slowly, Vegeta with Bra in his arms soon after, followed by Trunks as they silently wandered into the range of the spell.  
“Our backyard, please Whis.” Bulma spoke softly as she got closer. He nodded and told everyone to hang on. None of the humans in the group would ever get used to the feeling of transporting this way. It felt so weird  
As the yellow light enveloped the group, Vegeta wrapped his free arm around his wife and kissed her.

  
- **Meanwhile** -

  
Goku didn't know why, but he just couldn't let the gods escape after what they'd done. He remembered grabbing onto them and reaching them just as they teleported and now found himself in a whole new world.  
“You fool!” They screeched, “Why have you come here with us!?

Goku looked at them, there was no hesitation in his answer, no lies no truths, nothing but another question in return  
“I have to know, why did you do that to Vegeta and then spare him once he’d recovered? Why stop the fight halfway through? There was plenty of fight left in him.”  
They snickered, had he really not known all along? Hadn't he figured out who they were really afraid of?  
They looked him straight in the eye, their voice cold and collected.  
“Because he’s the only one who can stop the worst thing that has happened to this world. This universe. He’s the only one that can stop YOU.”

Goku looked shocked. What did they mean?  
“I don't…”  
He stopped himself - all Goku cared about now, was power. That's what he meant and he was always looking to get stronger. That's all he cared about, training and getting stronger.  
He was dangerous.

“Vegeta? Stop me? From what?” Goku wanted to know what was so dangerous about him, he didn't understand how evil he had become.  
The gods didn't answer and simply walked away.  
“Fine, be like that then. I'll find out one way or another.” Goku spat.

Goku then realised, he was on their world. He was stuck here... 


End file.
